Question: Here are two functions: $$\begin{array}{ccc}
f(x) & = & 3x^2-2x+ 4\\
g(x) & = & x^2-kx-6
\end{array}$$ If $f(10) - g(10) = 10,$ what is the value of $k?$
We have that \begin{align*} f(x) - g(x) &= (3x^2-2x+ 4) - (x^2-kx-6) \\ &= 2x^2 + (k-2)\cdot x +10. \end{align*}So $f(10) - g(10) = 2\cdot 10^2 + (k - 2)\cdot 10 +10 = 10.$ Thus $-2\cdot 10^2 = (k-2)\cdot 10,$ and $k = \boxed{-18}.$